Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone
by Muhammad Shaheem
Summary: Harry has his parents and his real enemy is an emotion. There are many betrayals and many shocking discoveries.
1. Some Truth about the Lightning Scar

_**Some Truth about the Lightning Scar**_

 _Harry Potter was preparing to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an innocent boy living with his parents at Godric's Hollow with no idea what would happen and also what had happened. "Harry darling, it's nearly time to go", said Lily Potter. "Mum, I have told you a thousand times not to call me 'darling' Harry would be fine", replied Harry. "Okay, I will not call you 'darling' anymore", said Lily. "But do come down, Harry "."All right I am coming down", shouted Harry. Harry came down and the Potters departed for Kings Cross Station. As they arrived James started instructing Harry about whom he should befriend and whom he should not._

 _"Especially the slimy snakes of Slytherin and beware Snivellus", said James. "Severus Snape, James. And stop telling Harry what he should do and not do", said Lily. "Mum, let us take run through the barrier to platform 9 3/4", said Harry clearly bored by his father's talk, but still listening. "Okay", replied Lily taking a deep breath. Together they ran pushing the trolley and came out to a steaming platform. "Goodbye, Harry. Write to us soon," said Lily and James together. Pulling aside Lily, Harry asked "Is it a bad thing to be in Slytherin". "Oh, Harry. I don't care and no it is not a bad thing," replied Lily. "Okay, Mum. Goodbye," said Harry getting on the Hogwarts Express and waving his hand out of the door._

 _Harry moved along with the other first years to find a compartment which he could occupy. He opened a compartment door and was greeted by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Hermione Granger. Harry was surprised to see a Muggleborn among the three Purebloods. "Can I occupy a seat here", said Harry while greeting them. "Yes, of course unless you are not a Pureblood", replied Draco lazily. Harry just sat on the seat beside Granger and asked," Aren't you a Muggleborn unless you are related directly to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?" said Harry glancing curiously at her. But to his surprise she blushed and replied defiantly, "It is not your business and no I am not related to this Dogworth person cause I am a Muggleborn and will most likely be in Slytherin." The rest laughed but Harry just shook it off. "I like your personality, it is obvious you'll go in Slytherin. As for me my parents were Gryffindors but that doesn't mean I will go in Gryffindor. I will probably go into either Ravenclaw or . . . Slytherin." There was a shocked silence, but Draco broke it by laughing at ridiculousness of it "Really, I don't believe that and how do you know that, anyways?" he scoffed. "I just do", replied Harry mysteriously smiling._

 _They had reached Hogwarts and were waiting for Professor McGonagall to usher them in to the Great Hall for their Sorting. Finally she took them inside the Great Hall. Some of the Muggleborns simply gasped and goggled at the ceiling which was enchanted to look like the sky. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle went easily to Slytherin. A girl named Cho Chang and her giggling friend went into Ravenclaw with another girl whom some people called 'Loony' Lovegood. While Professor McGonagall called out names, the Sorting Hat shouted the names of the houses the person went into and on the Sorting went. "Granger, Hermione. . . Slytherin (there was a shocked gasp). Potter, Harry. . . . . . . . . . . . . Slytherin"._

 _The school was silenced, even Dumbledore was shaken. "Are you sure, old Sorting Hat ", said Dumbledore. "Aye, do you not trust me? He is meant to go to Salazar's House ", replied the Sorting Hat. Harry went and sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin Table and leaned towards him and whispered into his ear, "Did I not tell you that"._

 _Draco shut his open mouth and asked Harry how he knew he would come into Slytherin. Harry refused to tell him, at last telling Draco that he would tell him later. After the Feast, Dumbledore warned, "Do not go to the seventh floor. It is forbidden unless you wish for yourself and those who follow you painful death or expulsion from school if you are caught. I wish to introduce you to Professor Quirrel your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, a warm bed awaits you inside your dormitories"._

 _The first years were led by the prefects to their dormitories and as soon as Harry reached the Slytherin common room. The rest of the Slytherins turned upon Harry and Hermione. They first interrogated Hermione and she answered them proudly like any pureblood witch. The Slytherins were satisfied with her because she was like any other pureblood witch. Then they turned to Harry and right then Professor Snape entered the common room. One of the seventh years slipped a file into Snape's hand and said," It is the file on Granger, the dirty Mudblood."_

" _Tarantallegra, Serpensortia ", Hermione fired the spells on the student who had called her mudblood before anyone could react._

 _Harry went into action before the snake could bite anyone he hissed to it in Parseltongue, "Stop. Do not bite anyone."_

 _Snape was surprised the Potter boy had the ability to speak Parseltongue which Slytherin himself had spoken. He shook himself out of the stupor and vanished the snake. The seventh year had cast Finite on his legs and was stunned at the display. Snape gave each of them twenty points, to Hermione for ' not being an idiot and actually having some talent unlike some muggleborns ' and to Harry for his extremely fast reflexes. 'However much I hate James Bloody Potter, I am going to like his son ', thought Snape._

 _Harry escaped to his dormitory and went to sleep before he could be beleaguered by the rest of the Slytherins. Draco woke him up and told him it was time for breakfast. They went to breakfast together and Draco kept asking him how he had known he would be in Slytherin while his parents who were Gryffindors and famous Aurors by the way. He received a letter from James that he would ask from Dumbledore for Re-Sorting and another from Lily assuring Harry that she would support him whatsoever. Days had passed everybody was talking about Harry speaking Parseltongue and being in Slytherin._

 _Their first lesson of the day was double potions with Gryffindors no less. Snape had deliberately given them a complicated potion to make which he knew that most of the Slytherins could make . . . . . . . . well not easily. But even Snape wasn't expecting that someone would make it in less than half the time given. Somehow Harry had managed to do it he gave the vials of the potion to Snape and was leaving the room._

" _How in the world did you do it so quickly and where do you think you are going?" said Snape astonished._

" _I used a different way to do it which is faster and I have completed the potion. I cannot wait for the rest of them to finish the potion as I have other things to do before the end of the day. I need to talk to you later about something that troubles me. Is the end of the day alright for you?"_

" _Yes, I will be waiting for you in my office. You may go."_

 _Harry went to the library and asked the librarian the password to Dumbledore's office. He searched for a particular book called ' Scars of all kinds '. He started reading it excitedly he had been waiting to come to Hogwarts for this exact reason because of its library._

' **There** **are some scars that affect the person bearing it** **physically** **,** **mentally** **and rarely** **emotionally.** **There are** **no cures** **for such scars as these who affect people physically and mentally or mentally and emotionally. There has never been a case of a scar that affects all three or a scar that affects physically and emotionally. There are** **long term solutions which are not cures** **as they do not heal the scars. In the case of a scar that affects mentally and emotionally occlumency is required and the other type of scar that affects the bearer physically and mentally occlumency helps the mentally affected part but other things are needed to help the physically affected part . . . . . . . . .these type of scars can let emotions slip through and when affected mentally memories slip through the scar to whoever has caused such a scar .'**

 _Harry read, he had guessed that occlumency was needed when he had found that his negative emotions were suddenly disappearing through the lightning shaped scar and his scar usually bled when he dreamed of the locked door he knew something was behind it and the dream turned into another dream in which he saw a black mass of something raging trying to break his chains they looked like they would break soon. That was why he needed Snape as he was a master Occlumens or so it was rumored._

 _Harry left the library for his next lesson which was Charms, Professor Flitwick set them the task of levitating a feather and told them that they could go as soon as they could perform it after looking at their wearied faces. Harry performed it in a second and left to meet Dumbledore. He was nearing Dumbledore when he ran into Professor McGonagall._

" _Do look where you are going, Potter. What are you doing outside the class, not in trouble I hope?" she said inquiringly._

" _No, Professor. I was need to see the Headmaster. Professor Flitwick told us we could leave after we managed to levitate a feather."_

" _Okay, the password is raspberry jam."_

 _Harry knocked on the door and entered after Dumbledore bade him enter. Dumbledore was surprised, he had expected Harry to come to him but not during lessons._

" _Harry, why are you here during lessons?"_

" _Sir, I needed to see you. Professor Flitwick told us we could leave after we managed to levitate a feather. I wanted to ask sir is anyone here an accomplished Occlumens."_

" _Yes, Harry. Professor Snape is a master Occlumens never before have I met such a powerful Occlumens."_

" _Thank you, sir."_

 _Dumbledore used a touch of Legilimency on Harry to know why he asked such a question and found himself deflected brutally. "How dare you, sir. Invading my privacy. Invading my mind. Goodbye, sir."_

 _Harry left the Headmaster's office feeling odd as all the anger drained through his scar. He completed all his classes and practicing other magic spells after he had done his tasks. He made up his mind to take Draco along when he went to Snape after all Draco was bursting to know the truth about Harry along with Snape. He was trusting Draco because he was his friend and Snape because he needed him. Soon they would know the truth about Harry's life, though not all of it._


	2. The Truth Revealed

_**The Truth Revealed**_

 _Harry took Draco with him to Snape telling him that he would know what he wanted to know. Draco went with Harry to Snape's office wondering what Harry would want from Snape. Draco suddenly impatient pushed Harry against the wall and demanded._

" _What do you want from Snape, Harry? I am tired of waiting for an answer. Tell me how come you know how to cast spells the rest of us cannot? How do you know shortcuts in Potions?"_

" _If you are impatient you can go on waiting for an answer forever. I am trusting you a great deal just be a little patient."_

" _Okay."_

" _You know your impatience is going to cost you a fortune, Draco."_

 _They entered Snape's office and saw Snape waiting for them . . . well at least Harry. If Snape was surprised he didn't show it and by that Harry knew he was an Occlumens. Harry had decided against his previous decision to tell them the half-truth._

" _Hello, sir. I trust I can tell you my story. "_

 _Snape nodded._

" _I hope that there will be no interruption. I will not tell you everything but what I am about to tell you is nearly everything." He made hand signs and spoke a single incantation '_ _ **Containment**_ _'. "So the spell I just cast will not let anything in or out like even sound and even air though it will refresh the air so we do not die. It does not of course provide food. Those were runic hand signs you saw which are actually hand signs that represent ingredients used in making rune circles that are only broken by the caster, actual ingredients are not needed but what they represent. Same is with other things what matters is what they represent it has to be a fixed sign or it won't work for example magic, it is ever changing it is of not one kind but many different kinds it's . . . . . . . . . . kind of fluid. Even language does not matter it can be cast in any language with the right hand signs. I made it you know I actually created a new branch of Ancient Runes. I know only powerful wizards can create such things I don't have that much power only enough as Professor Snape here. Though sometimes it burst out of me like there is more. Next, is my training well I trained myself in my room I hope you do not tell my parents. Oh . . . . . . Yes you must be asking how I am going to continue training and how my parents who are first class Aurors did not know. Well, I remember it clearly I was six years old my magic started to do things. It was my first outburst of magic my father was with me he told me never to tell mom. After that I lay in my bedroom I could feel my magic building to another outburst I lay there and started imagining myself inside a ward that nobody could reach without my permission that nobody could magically trace me through and out came my magic completing my wish. I was behind a ward I called it Isolation Mother for it cared for me when I was hurt it healed me, it brought me my food and made me go answer nature's call when it was needed, not guided by my thoughts, it acts like my mother. So that's where I did my magic, made potions, read books and other things. It brought me books I wanted from other parts of the world not original ones but copies from the real ones which were someplace else. Potion ingredients were hard to get I stole every different ingredients from my parents and multiply them and use them. The originals were given back and those I could not get were simply stolen from Apothecaries, multiplied and originals returned. Next up, my abilities as you know Parseltongue, eating magic . . . . . . my mother's magic I ate . . . . . . . a week later I finally knew how to barf her magic . . . . . . nobody suspected me, little Occlumency, I can feel other people's emotions, I can talk to every creature I have seen so far and I am a . . . . . Metamorphmagus."_

 _Harry cried out in pain and saw something golden and blacked out. It took seventeen reviving potions to finally wake Harry. "Okay I will continue my speech like it was not interrupted. It's going end soon anyways. So I wanted to tell you this every time I try to remember my babyhood memories I black out or try to tell anybody somethings about myself. Along with blacking out, I always see this golden web like thing", ended Harry. "Oh and another thing my scar it is not ordinary. . . . . . . . . . ." Harry explained his scar situation to Snape and Draco._

 _Snape was surprised the Potter boy. . . . . . no, Harry seemed so unusual, so . . . . . . . Slytherin. When Harry blacked out Snape was concerned about him. Aloud he replied to Harry that yes he would help him learn Occlumency and Legilimency if Harry would allow him to see his mind. Allowed Snape searched for the web like thing Harry had described. He found nothing, Snape then went to the scar and weaved Occlumency shields to prevent emotions from slipping through and another set of shields for stopping the thing the black mass of thing from communicating to Harry. Snape saw some memories behind Harry's own created shields. The chance was there to check Harry's Occlumency shields and Snape let a lick of his Legilimency and he was inside the shields. Finally, Snape drew back into his own mind._

" _Harry your shields are weak. I slipped through your shields. I guess that's the problem about teaching about the mind in the books. We will work on your Occlumency first and then Legilimency. Now, you may go. I will need to research about this web of yours."_

" _No, first I would like you two to swear the Unbreakable Vow."_

 _They swore never to reveal their knowledge unless Harry himself allowed them to do so. Harry and Draco went on to their dormitory and Draco muttered about being too surprised and losing his cool._


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I am really sorry guys but I have been busy since I was Studying for my finals and now I gotta improve myself since I am in 9 now but don't worry I have a lot of plans about this story and hopefully I will be able to write sometime in the future.**


End file.
